Bleach Erotica
by Pipe
Summary: Oneshots eroticos, side stories ou nao, yaois ou nao, com os personagens de Bleach. Apenas diversaum...
1. Chapter 1

**BLEACH ERÓTICA**

**CAPÍTULO 01 – "MORDE, ZABIMARU"**

Hanatarou olhou para um lado e para outro. Ninguém. Mordeu o lábio inferior. Tudo bem que a 4ª. Divisão não era de briga, mas talvez não houvesse outro igual a ele, em lugar nenhum... tão indefeso, tão tonto, tão... uke...

-Ne-ne-nem vem, Madarame-san – Abanou a mão na frente do corpo, para dar mais firmeza às suas palavras. Coisa que não estava sentindo...

-E se eu for, o que você vai fazer? – o careca sorriu, malicioso. – Vai gritar, feito uma donzelinha? Ou vai me arranhar? Porque pra me bater, você não consegue e me derrotar, pfff...

-Eu... não...

-Me disseram que você é escorregadio feito bagre ensaboado e ninguém te comeu ainda... Mas eu acho mesmo que ninguém se esforçou, porque você tem cara de quem quer dar...

Yamada abriu a boca, as bochechas coradíssimas de vergonha, mas nenhum som saiu. Chegou a erguer os punhos, mas isso só fez a risada de Ikkaku aumentar.

-Vai tentar me ferir, mesmo? Vai tentar manter sua honra? Bem, se isso te faz se sentir melhor... – e agarrou os pulsos do garoto com uma das mãos, prensando-o na parede mais próxima, enquanto com a outra, ia lhe abrindo a roupa.

-_Yamero_! Não, não, não...

-Conheço esse joguinho... A mulherada vive com essa frescura, até experimentar o que eu tenho pra elas...

Hanatarou virou a cara, com nojo dos lábios de Ikkaku e dos dedos que o apalpavam até que... caiu no chão. Olhou pra cima, para ver seu captor capturado, erguido pela roupa por alguém que olhava pra ele com cara de "cada coisa que a gente encontra no meio do caminho". Suas bochechas ficaram ainda mais vermelhas de vergonha.

-Abarai-fukutaichou! – disse o garoto, antes que Madarame dissesse algo que pioraria a situação.

-Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça, ca-re-ca, que talvez quando a mulherada diz não, é exatamente isso que elas querem dizer? Você é repulsivo, suma! – E jogou o shinigami longe.

-Arigatô, Abarai-fukutaichou! – Yamada fez uma reverência, se sentando mais de acordo e tentando arrumar suas roupas no processo.

Renji deu uma olhada para o garoto e decidiu resolver dois problemas com uma cajadada só.

-HEY, quem é você? Um dos garotos da Unohana, certo?

-Yamada Hanatarou, senhor.

-E é verdade que os outros mais velhos não te deixam em paz?

-Sim, senhor... – Yamada ficou vermelho mais uma vez, o tenente tinha escutado tudo desde o início...

-Eu conheço uma boa solução... como eu estou meio entediado, resolve o seu problema e o meu também...

-Qual seria? – Hanatarou não estava gostando muito do rumo da conversa, parecia que ele tinha saído da frigideira pra cair no fogo...

-Tire a roupa.

-Senhor...

-Tire, já!

-Sim, senhor... – e Yamada começou a tremer... Aquele não era seu dia...

E o tenente era bem maior que Madarame. Céus, aquilo ia ser o fim... Renji só afrouxou as calças.

-Venha aqui, _chibi._ Já fez isso alguma vez?

O garoto não conseguia desviar o olhar. Sacudiu a cabeça lentamente... O ruivo sorriu.

-Tudo bem, _chibi._.. mas chupar pirulito você sabe? Então, me deixe bem molhado, pra que eu não te machuque...

E enquanto Hanatarou ia se familiarizando com a novidade, Abarai ia massageando o corpo do garoto, fazendo com que ele descobrisse que era sensível em determinados lugares, que ele arrepiava e não era de frio e que o _fukutaichou_ tinha dedos grandes também...

-Pronto, Yamada. Vire-se agora e relaxe... Vai doer um pouco no inicio, depois você vai gostar...

Erguendo uma das pernas do garoto, Renji foi penetrando, aos poucos, porque era difícil... Hanatarou chorava silenciosamente, "doer um pouco?" aquilo o estava rasgando mesmo... Mas logo a voz do tenente se fez ouvir em sua orelha e enquanto uma das mãos estava em sua perna, a outra corria pela extensão do seu membro:

-Mas isso você já fez, não fez?

-Han-han... – afirmou o garoto.

-Sozinho?

-Si-si-sim...

-E quando você faz você pensa em quem? Na sua capitã?

-Nã-nã-não...

-Em alguma mulher da sua divisão?

-Não...

-Em algum homem da sua divisão?

-Ta-tam-também não... – gemeu quando Renji mordiscou sua orelha. Já estava tudo perdido mesmo, porque não arriscar mais? – No Kira-_fukutaichou._

-Hummm... bom gosto... só nele?

-Não... no Aizen-_taichou_ também...

-Danadinho... gosta de caras grandes, hein? Pensa no Kenpachi também?

-Credo, _fukutaichou, _o Kenpachi-_taichou_ é um jumento... E é feio...

Abarai riu, estocando mais fundo e atingindo aquele lugarzinho. Yamada gemeu longamente.

-E em mim? Você bate uma pensando em mim?

-Às vezes... – confessou o garoto. Mas a realidade era melhor. Depois da dor excruciante, agora ele não queria outra coisa... E empinou o traseiro, tentando alcançar aquele ponto de novo...

Renji não se fez de desentendido. Meteu com força alcançando de novo o lugarzinho. E sussurrou no ouvido do garoto, certo de que agora, ele gozava:

-Você é deliciosamente apertadinho, _kiddo._.. Fico feliz de ser seu primeiro... e único!

As palavras não fizeram sentido algum para Hanatarou, que foi engolfado por um orgasmo fascinante. Assim que o tenente ruivo alcançou o próprio, largou o garoto, que foi ao chão. Limpou-se com a barra da roupa do garoto, depois pegou sua espada.

Hanatarou estava tentando se recuperar quando sentiu Renji erguer sua perna de novo.

-_Fukutaichou_?

-Eu não te falei que ia resolver de vez o seu problema? Pois daqui pra frente você vai poder andar por aí que ninguém mais vai tentar te estuprar. – enfiou o punho da espada no canal do garoto e ordenou – Morde, Zabimarou.

Yamada deu um grito agudo, mais de susto que de dor, pois parecia que a espada tinha mesmo cravado os dentes em seu interior. Depois Renji bateu com o punho em uma nádega do menino.

-Tá marcado como meu, Hanatarou. O engraçadinho que tentar comer você vai perder o pinto. ESCUTOU, CARECA? Avise os outros.

Madarame, que estava espreitando, querendo comer as sobras, saiu correndo. Abarai Renji se ajeitou e saiu também, assoviando. Yamada se ergueu com dificuldade, as pernas trêmulas e se vestiu. Estava cansado e dolorido, mas lembrar do que passou lhe trazia um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Ao perceber que era apontado e que o povo que antes lhe dizia piadinhas e lhe bolinava sem dó agora tinha medo de chegar perto, abriu mais o sorriso. Sim, foram dois coelhos com uma porrada só...

N/A: Sim, eu sou tarada, perva e insana. Foi divertido... Ofereço à minha amada amante Evil Kitsune que um dia chamou o Hanatarou de "uke mais uke do universo anime" e às garotas do Mundo Rosa e Sanguinário, fãs de Bleach. Mas vem mais por ai... 04/06/06.

-


	2. Chapter 2

**BLEACH ERÓTICA**

**CAPITULO 02 – NANAO-CHAN...**

**_Shunsui_** **_sorriu._**

**_- Claro que eu trouxe um presente para você._**

**_- Oh, sério? - A Tenente respondeu irônica, sem tirar os olhos dos papéis que verificava. Mas Shunsui deu a volta na mesa, puxando Nanao do jeito que pode para perto de si. Antes que ela pudesse protestar, colou seus lábios de forma lasciva e exigente nos dela e não encontrou resistência alguma._**

**_- Gostou do meu presente? - Perguntou presunçosamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos cacheados. _**

**_- O meu é bem melhor que isso. Aliás, eu sempre me saio melhor que você nas coisas... - Ela disse séria e por um instante Shunsui achou que ela sacaria um pequeno pacote de algum lugar que ele não tivesse fuçado. Mas ao invés disso, ela simplesmente abriu seu hakama, expondo o corpo pálido e bem delineado. O Capitão perdeu a fala. - Eu disse que superaria você._**

Shunsui ficou alguns minutos sem poder falar, nem um pensamento coerente passando em sua mente. O cérebro estava ocupado registrando cada centímetro daquele corpo perfeito, a pele clara, sem manchas ou marcas, convidativo...

Houve a necessidade premente de conferir se aquilo que seus olhos viam era mesmo compatível com a realidade. Nanao-chan sorria para ele, feliz de ler no rosto sempre indolente um monte de emoções fortes. Era como se, de um céu sempre calmo e azul, viesse uma tempestade...

As mãos grandes de dedos longos primeiro tocaram com reverência a pele de alabastro, fazendo os contornos do corpo. Depois do primeiro reconhecimento, Shunsui diminuiu a distância, procurando envolver sua tenente num abraço, uma das mãos descendo, outra procurando subir, para soltar os cabelos longos ainda presos... Desceu essa mão pelos fios, gostando da textura macia deles. Os dedos contornaram o rosto, o queixo e os lábios carnudos. Nanao abriu levemente a boca, chupando um dedo, deixando que ele brincasse com sua língua...

Kyouraku estremeceu. Cheirando o topo da cabeça de Ise, começou a trilha de beijos por ali. Desceu por entre a cabeleira até encontrar suas orelhas pequenas, as quais mordeu e chupou os lóbulos, arrancando dela (finalmente!) alguns gemidos baixos... Ergueu-a nos braços, beijou-lhe o umbigo e procurou acomodá-la no futon onde tinha passado o dia cochilando...

Nanao ergueu-se, não era mulher de ficar passiva, só olhando. E tomando a iniciativa do beijo ardente agora, suas mãos procuraram despir seu capitão. Shunsui foi só mexendo o corpo pra roupa descer melhor, aproveitando pra friccioná-lo de encontro a ela. Quando sua virilha estava descoberta, suspirou alto e ao sentir a mãozinha dela envolvendo sua masculinidade ereta, gemeu o seu nome...

Procurou deitá-la novamente, queria provar todo aquele corpo suculento, agora coberto de suor como uma fruta recém-lavada, queria descobrir se tinha cócegas, queria enfiar o nariz onde pudesse e aspirar o seu perfume. Ao fazer sua própria trilha naquele terreno desconhecido, as mãos de Nanao em seu cabelo o guiava, ora puxando ora empurrando, ela era bem sensível e receptiva às suas caricias...

Chegando ao centro de tudo, a língua se tornou mais e mais atrevida. Shunsui queria vê-la entregue de tudo, tremendo de prazer, gritando seu nome, chorando naquele momento mágico, onde tudo se esvai no vácuo do êxtase. Mas Nanao tinha seus próprios planos, onde a busca do nirvana mútuo era prioridade.

Shunsui demonstrou grande força de vontade e domínio sobre o corpo, ao resistir bravamente aos toques de Ise. Ele queria ter seu orgasmo dentro dela e no embate erótico, ele ganhou o primeiro round. Riu ao deitá-la novamente no futon e recomeçar com a trilha de beijos.

-Eu gostaria de vê-la por cima, me dominando, Nanao-chan-san. Mas parece que você está cansadinha...

-Em seus sonhos, capitão!

E de um pulo, virou literalmente a situação, subindo em cima do corpo maior e se encaixando na ereção. Tensionou os músculos internos, ouvindo com prazer ele gemer e ofegar. Os olhares se conectaram, e havia desejo e ternura mesclados. Uma das mãos grandes estendeu para acariciar um seio, o polegar arreliando o mamilo, enquanto a outra deslizava pela coxa, preguiçosamente...

-Preparado?

-Mais do que nunca estive na vida, Nanao-chan-san. Quando você quiser.

E a mão na coxa apoiou o quadril, ajudando na subida e descida do corpo menor, o som dos corpos se chocando se misturando com os gemidos e sussurros, a velocidade aumentando tanto quanto o volume das vozes, logo estavam praticamente gritando o prazer do ato aos quatro ventos. No momento do clímax, as mãos grandes de Shunsui rodearam as nádegas de Nanao, apertando e mantendo-a num lugar só, apenas ele se mexendo de encontro a ela, que se firmou nos pulsos dele, tendo um segundo e definitivo orgasmo.

Desabaram no futon, ainda trêmulos. Kyouraku ajeitando sua tenente sobre o peito, não querendo perder a sensação boa que a proximidade dela trazia. Pela janela, a lua cheia os iluminava.

Nanao olhou pra lua e perguntou, sonhadora:

-Vê alguma coisa na lua?

Shunsui deu um breve olhar para o astro lá fora e beijou-lhe a testa:

-Vejo um coelho.

N/A: Huuuummm... ficou melhor que o outro... Talvez a prática traga a perfeição... Talvez... Side story de Coelho na Lua, porque minha virginal filhota Dark Faye não tem muita intimidade com hentais... Por favor, acreditem... 15/06/06.


	3. Chapter 3

**BLEACH ERÓTICA**

**CAPÍTULO 03 – TOCANDO A MÚSICA...**

_**- Com licença.**_

**_- Entre._**

**_- Jyuushiro..._**

**_- Retsu._**

**_- Seu sacana._**

Ukitake apenas sorriu. Na verdade, o desmaio foi uma reação inesperada à uma droga oferecida pelo seu amigo Shunsui. Nunca que Kyouraku, por mais maluco que fosse, faria algo que prejudicasse seu melhor amigo e companheiro de todas as horas... Tanto que quem "relatou" que Ukitake mandou chamar a shinigami médica foi o capitão da 8ª. divisão.

Shunsui veio conversar com Ukitake logo depois daquela conversa que este teve com Unohana e ficou pensando naquela frase "Você não vai tentar nada, vai estar muito exausto pra alguma coisa". Resolveu tomar suas próprias providências e se apresentou ao amigo com a "solução para os seus problemas".

-Que vem a ser...

-Esta beberagem...

-Que é isso?

-Algo que vai surpreender uma certa capitã, que acha que só porque você está doente, as coisas não funcionam mais como deveriam...

-Um afrodisíaco, Kyouraku-bo-chan?

-A velha que me fez garantiu que é quase um fortificante. Mantém os idosos de pé, literalmente... Feito para os lobos velhos que querem pegar cabritas novas.

Jyuushiro até se dobrou de rir.

-Por tudo que é mais sagrado, Shunsui-chan, dessa vez você se superou... Você sabe quais ingredientes têm aqui? E se for veneno? Pior, e se meu corpo doente reagir mal?

-Veneno não é, porque eu fiz um teste com um servo... Ele vai me agradecer pelo resto da vida, porque ele conquistou umazinha aí que ele andava de olho faz tempo... E se houver alguma reação, mais um motivo pra Retsu-chan-san vir correndo...

Ukitake abraçou Shunsui.

-De qualquer modo, obrigado, meu amigo. Vou pensar um pouco antes, tudo bem? Tem prazo de validade?

-Antes da próxima virada da lua, de preferência... Não funciona na lua nova, inclusive.

-Tudo bem.

-E você vai me contar tudo, ouviu? Quero saber dos resultados...

-Além de alcoviteiro, fofoqueiro... – riu Jyuushiro. – Você precisa voltar a lutar, meu amigo...

-Lutarei por nós dois, Jyuu-chan-san. Você volta pra cama e se aquece...

-Mas não está frio, Kyouraku.

-Outro tipo de aquecimento, _baka!_

-Shunsui...

Aquilo ficou mesmo virando na cabeça de Jyuushiro. Até que ele resolveu tomar o remédio e visitar Unohana. Como ele temia, o corpo reagiu mal de primeira. Mas Shunsui tinha diversos planos "B". E mandou chamar a capitã da 4ª. divisão.

Quando Retsu entrou esperando o pior, Jyuushiro estava recostado em sua cama, até sorrindo.

-Seu sacana...

-Que foi?

-Achei que era algo sério. Você desmaiou mesmo?

-Sim...

Olhando mais atentamente, ela notou que os olhos estavam assim, meio febris. E se aproximou da cama, as mãos estendidas, a fim de conferir temperatura e pulso. Ukitake olhou para as mãos dela e achou-as belas. Pensou nessas mesmas mãos em seu corpo, em caricias atrevidas e fechando os olhos, gemeu. Unohana ficou apavorada:

-Oh, o que foi? Está mesmo se sentindo mal? Jyuu-san, me perdoe. Eu achei que era encenação. O que você tem?

A pele dele estava quente. Inclusive ele começava a suar. Mesmo semi-nu, constatou ela, afastando um pouco o lençol. O pulso estava acelerado. E a respiração começava a se alterar.

Enquanto ela se debruçava em cima dele, preocupada, Ukitake pensava em como amenizar aquele calor absurdo que estava sentindo. Só de ver Retsu vestida, se sentia pior. Arqueando o corpo, foi tirando também as calças, a médica achando que ele estava tendo um ataque, porque começara a tremer...

-Vou chamar alguém pra me ajudar a te levar para a minha divisão. Lá eu poderei te tratar melhor...

-Pode me tratar melhor por aqui mesmo, Retsu-chan. – a voz saiu rouca, carregada de lascívia. Mas ela interpretou de outra forma.

-Deixa de se comportar feito uma criança teimosa, Jyuushiro! Eu... o que você está fazendo?

-Tire essa roupa quente, Retsu-chan. Ver você vestida está me dando mais calor e eu estou me sentindo pior, mulher.

E na briga de dedos, entre os que queriam tirar e os que queriam manter a roupa, além dos "tiradores" se saírem melhor, ainda aproveitaram pra tocar a pele morna atrevidamente. Retsu primeiro empalideceu, depois ruborizou violentamente.

-Você não está normal, Ukitake-san!

-E isso importa, agora? – Ele avançou um pouco mais, descartando a parte de cima da roupa dela e beijando a pele nua.

Enquanto os lábios e a língua atacavam a pele, os dedos subiam pelos cabelos de Unohana, desmanchando a trança. Ela nunca pensou que alguém podia fazer tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo, porque quando ela deu por si, estava nua, com o cabelo solto, embaixo de Ukitake (e não em cima, como quando se debruçou para ver se ele tinha febre).

-Jyuushiro...

-Shh... Me ajude, Retsu-chan, a tirar esse fogo que se alastra por minhas veias e queima minhas entranhas (e isso não era somente um modo de falar).

Mesmo ruborizada ainda, Unohana ergueu a mão e acariciou timidamente o corpo de Jyuushiro, não enorme, nem musculoso, mas não menos belo em sua masculinidade esguia. Ukitake parou um pouco o assalto à pele de marfim abaixo para sentir a caricia que tanto queria, afastando as pernas, convidando-a para ser mais atrevida. E já que estamos na chuva, vamos nos encharcar. Unohana afagou os pelos pubianos, passou o dedo pela glande, espalmou toda a extensão do membro, envolveu os testículos, esfregando por ultimo o períneo. Aquilo foi o estopim que faltava.

Ukitake jogou a cabeça pra trás, respirou fundo e soltou tudo num quase urro. Os olhos dele já soltavam fagulhas de tesão. Abrindo as pernas dela, beijou a parte interna das coxas, lambeu e mordiscou toda a virilha dela, deixou-a bem lubrificada para o assalto final. E deixou-se perder dentro dela.

Retsu não se fez de rogada. Gemeu, choramingou o nome de Jyuushiro, montou-o a uma certa altura, cobrindo os dois com uma cascata negra... na qual ele enrolou o braço e puxou, a fim de controlá-la. E parecia que o fogo, ao invés de diminuir, aumentava...

"Talvez eu morra de algum tipo de acidente cardiovascular, mas será uma morte deliciosa... Por tudo que é mais sagrado, como eu me sinto vivo!"

De longe, Ukitake ouviu seu nome ser gritado, e ele percebeu, na névoa erótica que se encontrava, que a hora de Retsu havia chegado. Mas ele nem pensava em ter a sua... Saiu de dentro dela e voltou a acariciá-la, mãos, língua e dentes em atividade febril. Logo que a capitã implorou por alivio, ele a penetrou de novo. E nada dele gozar.

Levou algumas horas para que o estado priápico de Ukitake se dissolvesse no maior e melhor orgasmo de toda sua vida. Unohana estava desfalecida ao seu lado, um sorriso bobo nos lábios, ofegante, levemente preocupada com o que toda aquela atividade aeróbica poderia ter feito ao corpo do seu paciente.

Depois de algum descanso, ela se levantou, colocou o futon no chão, arrastou um adormecido Jyuushiro para lá, trocou os lençóis encharcados por limpos, passou um pano úmido pelo corpo dele e beijou-lhe a testa. Ele estava dormindo tranqüilo, respirando normalmente, a imagem da saúde...

Unohana se vestiu e tomou o caminho da sua divisão. Pelo caminho, encontrou Shunsui, que parecia ansioso.

-E Jyuu-chan?

-Está melhor. – e não pode deixar de ruborizar-se. Completou baixinho – como nunca esteve...

-Está acordado?

-Não... está descansando. Deixe-o dormir... Ele nunca dormiu tão bem antes.

-Oh! Imagino que sim... – Kyouraku deu uma boa encarada na médica. – E você também está com uma cara ótima, Unohana-chan-san. É bom encontrar prazer no trabalho, não é mesmo?

E saiu, gargalhando. Retsu franziu a testa, ali tinha coisa. Os dois eram amigos, será que Shunsui fez algo para Jyuushiro se comportar daquela forma?

"Oh, o que importa? Foi um momento muito bom... E Shunsui tem razão. É muito bom encontrar algum prazer no trabalho..."

Ruborizando-se sozinha, Retsu foi cuidar dos seus afazeres, imaginando quanto tempo deveria ter passado fora e se alguém sentiu sua falta.

N/A: Faye, outro desses só daqui a 100 anos. Cara, ela não tem cara de nada, aquela trança não ajuda... Agradeço muito a ajudinha do nosso amado Kyouraku Shunsui, que entrou com o remédio e as tiradas. E do nosso amado doente, que é sexy, mesmo pálido. Enfim, taí. Side story de LETRA E MÚSICA, da Dark Faye, mais um hentai pra coleção de Bleach Erótica. Agora tem que se fazer um yaoi, pra contrabalançar. Próxima vítima... Byakuya... mwahauhauahuaha... 01/07/06.


	4. Chapter 4

**BLEACH ERÓTICA**

**CAPÍTULO 04 – INSENSÍVEL...**

Abarai Renji suspirou baixinho. Era meio impossível de agüentar aquilo. Tudo bem, eles eram treinados pra demonstrar o mínimo de sentimentos, como se tal demonstração fosse sinônimo de fraqueza. Mas o capitão Hitsugaya não tinha nada de fraco e o cuidado com Hinamori era... simples. Nada fenomenal, que chamasse a atenção. Mas estava lá.

-Byakuya... – suspirou Renji de novo. – Porque tem que ser tudo tão complicado?

O tenente da 6ª.divisão se assustou quando foi tocado levemente no cotovelo. Sua primeira reação foi instintiva. Puxou o braço e se posicionou defensivamente. Ao ver que era o Capitão Tousen, relaxou.

-Boa defesa, _fukutaichou_. Mas você estava bem perdido em seus pensamentos para não ter percebido minha chegada.

-Ou o senhor chegou desapercebidamente para me surpreender, Tousen-_Taichou_?

O capitão riu. E sacudiu a cabeça.

-Também. Mas o que lhe deixa tão angustiado, que lhe põe perdido em pensamentos e espalha uma aura de desespero ao seu redor?

O ruivo mordeu o lábio inferior, depois se deu um tapa mental. O capitão Tousen não podia ver seu constrangimento. Então, despejou as razões de sua angústia.

-Byakuya-taichou tem se fechado mais e mais em si mesmo. A cada dia que passa, tem se tornado mais frio que qualquer golpe de Hitsugaya-taichou. Quer eliminar Rukia como se ela não significasse absolutamente nada, uma mancha a ser limpa dos anais da Soul Society.

-Bem, essa indiferença não faz bem para nenhuma alma, mesmo. Até tira o gosto da luta, pergunte ao Kenpachi. Temos que sentir alguma coisa. – Tousen sentia que havia algo a mais, mas aquilo já era motivo suficiente para que ele agisse. – Não se preocupe, Abarai-fukutaichou. Eu vou dar um jeito nisso...

-Mas...

-Eu nunca te encontrei e esta conversa nunca se deu. Boa tarde.

Renji ficou olhando para a trança de Kaname que se afastava. E suspirou novamente.

Byakuya estava tomando chá em seus aposentos. Deixava a mente vazia, os sentidos voltados unicamente para o gosto em sua boca. Se recusava a pensar em Rukia, sua cunhada, para não ter que ver que quebrava a promessa feita no túmulo da esposa. E não pensando em Rukia, não precisava pensar que a esposa estava morta, que ele não tinha mais a quem cuidar e demonstrar carinho... Nem arder no fogo da paixão...

-Acalme-se. – ordenou a si mesmo. – Você não pode pensar naquilo...

Sentiu a presença de Tousen. Bufou, entediado. O que o capitão da nona divisão queria?

-Por favor, Tousen-taichou. Aceita uma xícara de chá?

-Bondade sua, Kuchiki-taichou.

Tomaram o chá em silêncio, Byakuya ainda pensando nos motivos que trariam Kaname aos seus aposentos. Após a primeira xícara, o outro capitão foi rápido e direto.

-Quanto tempo faz que sua esposa faleceu, Byakuya-bo?

O capitão da 6ª.divisão empalideceu, mas não deixou sua surpresa transparecer na voz:

-Anos...

-E você tem sistematicamente se trancado para não sentir nada, não é, Byakuya-bo?

-Kaname-san, acho que os rumos dessa conversa estão ficando íntimos demais para o meu gosto. Isso não é da sua conta e...

Por mais ágil que fosse, Byakuya não estava preparado para o ataque de Tousen. Quando viu, estavam no chão, Kaname por cima de seu abdômen, segurando seus pulsos ao lado da cabeça.

-Agora é da minha conta, Byakuya-chan. Você está se envenenando pouco a pouco, não permitindo a um mínimo sentimento encontrar uma brecha para sair. Está perdendo o gosto e o prazer da luta, e nada pior que um shinigami que luta no automático.

-Kaname... me solta agora!

-E se eu não quiser? – Se aproximando do rosto de Byakuya, se afastou no último segundo de seus lábios pra se aproximar de sua orelha e mordendo o lóbulo, soprar em seguida.

Aquilo enviou milhares de agulhas subindo e descendo pela espinha do capitão da sexta divisão. Foi tão atordoante que ele chegou a pensar que Tousen estava usando seus poderes contra ele. Mas não. Era seu corpo traidor reagindo mal mesmo.

Kuchiki-taichou pode dizer a seu favor que tentou lutar bravamente, mas uma vez rompido o lacre, sua sexualidade extravasou qual represa. E quando Kaname o beijou, ela tomou as rédeas da situação. Não deixou que o cérebro oferecesse resistência nenhuma, quando o capitão da sexta foi despido, permitindo que a língua, os lábios e os dedos do outro capitão acariciasse seus mamilos, tórax, abdômen, virilha, pernas. Kuchiki apertou os lábios, não querendo ceder à última barreirinha, mas Kaname sabia muito bem, com a sensibilidade natural dos cegos, onde tocá-lo. E ele teve que gemer. Gemer alto e longamente. Ofegar. De repente, silêncio e sossego. Se Kaname fosse capaz, Byakuya diria que ele tinha parado para contemplá-lo.

Mas não. O outro capitão tinha parado para torturá-lo. Para que seu corpo, agora novamente de posse dos sentidos, todos em alerta, quisesse mais. Kuchiki se amaldiçoou internamente. E se rendeu, buscando roçar no corpo firme, querendo mais contato, querendo tudo de novo, que aquele fogo em suas veias continuasse correndo até queimá-lo por inteiro. Kaname ficou passivo, obrigando Byakuya a corresponder, tocando e beijando, acariciando, movendo... Depois deitou-o no solo de novo, os lábios na virilha de Kuchiki, sugando com voracidade, as mãos descendo e apertando o traseiro pálido, os dedos já procurando o caminho...

Byakuya tremeu de ansiedade ao sentir os dedos roçando pela sua entrada, girando, acariciando sem entrar. Rebolou, procurando se empalar neles. Não a intenção de Tousen ir entrando assim, de boa. E Kuchiki teve que se submeter novamente, sem saber se a voz estava rouca de tesão ou se recusava a sair por orgulho. Mas mandou tudo "pra casa dos Hollows" e gemeu, pediu e implorou pra ser penetrado.

Atendido por Kaname, gritou ao se ver invadido, primeiro pelos dedos depois pelo pênis do outro capitão. A visão da pele negra contrastando com a sua, branca, lhe excitava a níveis nunca imaginados. Gemeu, choramingou, se sentiu ferido, mas o melhor era extravasar tudo que tinha amordaçado por dentro. Sua ereção dolorida pedia alívio e ele se masturbou, sem pejo algum. Ouvia Tousen ofegar, agora por detrás dele e fazia coro aos seus gemidos.

Quando o orgasmo veio, as lágrimas que o acompanharam eram muito mais que um simples alivio. Do mesmo jeito que veio, Tousen se retirou. Byakuya se deixou ficar deitado, sentindo os músculos tremerem do exercício. Suspirou e foi tomar um banho. Depois andar um pouco.

Passando pelos aposentos de Renji, viu seu tenente escovando os longos cabelos ruivos. Achou os movimentos fluidos e belos. Achou o cabelo brilhante e teve vontade de conferir se eram mesmo macios. E pela primeira vez, não teve a mínima vontade de reprimir o desejo. Entrou no quarto.

Renji se assustou com a visita inesperada e deixou a escova cair. Byakuya a pegou num movimento rápido e com a outra mão segurou o pulso de seu tenente.

-Deixe... eu faço isso. Sempre quis fazê-lo.

-Já quis fazer mais alguma coisa?

-Sim. Acho que hoje é o dia ideal pra fazer tudo que eu já tive vontade.

Abarai-kun sorriu. Sem promessas, sem pieguice, mas soava como um bom começo.

N/A: Hummm... Acho que vou ter que fazer uma continuação, pelo bem do ruivo... 04/11/06. Deixei a data original pra vocês – e eu também – terem uma idéia desde quando eu to tentando. Byakuya foi, é e sempre será um desafio. Porque o homem consegue ser o cubo de gelo dos cubos de gelo dos animes. Mexer muito com ele sem o tornar totalmente OOC é complicado. Bem, mas a gente vai tentando, ne? Pras fãs. 30/01/2007.


	5. Chapter 5

**BLEACH ERÓTICA **

**CAPITULO 5 – CORTE E COSTURA**

_Continuando as insanidades de Bleach, a hora e a vez de um hentai. Povo do yaoi, pulem este capítulo. Ofereço a todas as fãs de Ishida & Inoue_.

Uryuu olhou para sua caixinha, depois para a bonequinha que estava dando os retoques. Mesmo sozinho na sala, sentiu as bochechas queimarem. Estava fazendo um presente, e antes mesmo de terminá-lo, já perdia a coragem de entregá-lo.

"Eu, um Quincy, que enfrento Hollows e Shinigamis, não consigo enfrentar o olhar de uma garota? Oras, Uryuu, não envergonhe o clã. Vai lá e entrega! E se ela não entender? Se ela achar o presente muito... feminino? Quantos garotos ela conhece que costuram? Droga, eu estou dando ouvidos às opiniões medíocres destes inúteis que me cercam. Eu vou terminar e vou chegar nela e vou dizer..."

-Ishida-kun?

-Ori-chan, minha Hime... (1)

-AAhhh, que kawaii, Ishida-kun… isso foi tão poético...

O rapaz percebeu então que tinha pensado alto e que a pessoa estava ao vivo em sua frente. Deu um pulo que derrubou a cadeira e escondendo a boneca atrás das costas, fez uma reverência curta e envergonhada.

-Inoue-san... me perdoe, eu estava...

-Ishida-kun, me mostre o que você tem atrás das costas.

-Ahn?

-Ishida-kun!

-Não está pronta ainda... – Uryuu sentiu que começava a suar e o próximo passo era gaguejar. Chutou-se mentalmente e se obrigou a se acalmar.

-Por favor? Ai, que linda!! Essa já tem dona? Faz uma para mim?

-E-e-essa é sua, Inoue-san. Eu queria dar uns retoques melhores pra depois lhe entregar...

-Yada-yada-yada, Ishida-kun. Que perfeccionismo! Está linda... – e erguendo a bonequinha, começou a rodar com ela pela sala, depois a abraçou, rindo.

Ao passar perto do armário no fundo da sala, enroscou a manga do uniforme no apoio do calendário. Sem perceber, continuou dançando e logo o rasgo tinha aumentado da manga até perto do ombro.

-OH!

-Inoue-san! Se machucou?

-Não, mas olha que rasgão.

-E-eu-eu arrumo pra você. Mas vai ter que tirar a camisa. – as bochechas de Ishida ficaram rosadas. –Eu me viro de costas e prometo não olhar.

Orihime foi até a porta e olhou para um lado e outro do corredor. Depois fechou a mesma decidida.

-E se eu quiser que você olhe, Uryuu-kun? E se eu quiser que você olhe bem, e mais que isso, se eu quiser que você faça mais que simplesmente olhar?

Ishida pensou que tinha enlouquecido de vez. Ou Inoue estava possuída. Mas ele conhecia aquele olhar, já tinha visto em batalha. Se arrepiou inteiro e resolver aceitar o desafio. Ele nunca foi homem de correr deles mesmo.

-Se você quiser, eu o farei, Ori-chan, minha Hime.

-Bom garoto. – respondeu ela sorrindo, tirando a camisa rasgada, e se sentando na mesa, em frente a ele. Depois acenando com o dedinho pra que ele se aproximasse.

Uryuu colocou as mãos na mesa, ao lado dela, debruçando e já arriscando um beijo. Orihime era feita à sua medida, olha como os lábios se ajustavam perfeitamente... As mãos foram soltando da mesa e se aproximando do corpo dela por vontade própria. Ou eram as pernas dela que atraíam seu corpo mais pra perto?

Atrações magnéticas à parte, o encaixe dos corpos feminino e masculino se dava perfeitamente. Ori-chan apertava os bíceps de Uryuu, enquanto as mãos dele se amoldavam ao seu traseiro, procurando sentir onde começava o elástico da calcinha sob a saia, a fim de tirá-la. Os lábios depois de conectados, não queriam mais se deixar.

Mas o Quincy queria mais. Queria realizar sua fantasia mais recorrente, que era estar entre aqueles seios maravilhosos. Verificar _in loco_ se eram tão quentes e suculentos quanto sua imaginação sonhava. Assim que tirou o pedacinho de pano do meio das pernas de Orihime, procurou o fecho do sutiã, tirando outro obstáculo de tecido da frente. Abaixou os lábios, dançando pelo queixo, pescoço e colo da menina. Empurrou de leve Inoue de volta pra mesa, a fim de se concentrar apenas no objeto dos seus sonhos eróticos. Ela permitiu até um certo ponto. Mas ela gostava de dominar a situação e logo se sentou de novo, procurando tirar a roupa DELE, afinal, meninas também merecem diversão, não?

Brinquedo na mão, Orihime passou a mexer nele, beijando e mordiscando onde alcançava em Uryuu. Parecia uma coisa tão inocente e deliciosamente maliciosa ao mesmo tempo, como quando você está descobrindo as diferenças entre meninos e meninas e quer mostrar o seu sexo a uma garota e fazê-la pegar nele. Mas aquela garota sabia COMO pegar nele. Ah, como sabia!

Alcançando sua caixinha de costura na primeira carteira, Uryuu tirou de dentro um preservativo, o que fez Orihime rir:

-Adoro homens prevenidos...

E ficou olhando Ishida se colocar, abrindo as pernas e colocando na carteira dele. O rapaz voltou e virou-a, deitando-a na mesa novamente e colocando as mãos na mesa.

-A gente retesa bem o arco, a flecha vem pra trás e quando o alvo está bem na mira, a gente solta de uma vez... – recitou ele, sem perder o contato visual com ela.

Orihime gemeu longamente quando a flecha entrou com tudo... Uma vez, outra e outra, levando os dois a gemerem e suarem. Ela jogou a cabeça pra trás, o que fez os seios se erguerem, prontamente tomados pelo Quincy mais uma vez. Estimulada por todos os lados, o corpo da garota reagiu satisfatoriamente, assim como o dele. Ofegantes, gemeram o nome um do outro, antes que Uryuu desabasse sobre ela, sobre a mesa do professor.

Orihime enxugou o rosto dele com a saia dela e logo Uryuu começou a costurar a camisa. Rindo, a menina devolveu os óculos dele, que tinha tirado sem que o rapaz percebesse.

-Ficou perfeita, Urii-chan...

-Você sempre diz isso de tudo que eu faço, Ori-chan, minha Hime.

-Ah, mas você costuma caprichar nas coisas. – ela piscou, antes de abrir a porta e olhar novamente corredor abaixo e acima.

Antes de sair, Orihime olhou por cima do ombro.

-Tenho mais algumas coisas em casa que precisam de uns reparos, Ishida-kun.

-Terei o maior prazer em lhe servir, Inoue-san.

-Ah, disso eu não duvido, Urii-chan. – riu ela, abraçando a boneca e fechando a porta.

"Quem disse que corte e costura não é coisa de homem? Quem pensa assim, não explorou todas as possibilidades". Riu o Quincy em pensamento, arrumando o uniforme.

N/A: Pronto, Wanda. Terminei. Ao som de Sadistic Desire e outras músicas sexies do X Japan. (1) Eu brinquei com o nome da Orihime. Hime em japonês significa Princesa. Ficou kawaii, ne? Cansei de pedir desculpas pelo OOC. Não fui eu quem escreveu Bleach e isto é uma fic, não uma continuação dos episódios. Portanto, fiz o melhor que eu pude. Agora estudar o próximo capitulo. 15/02/07.


End file.
